This invention relates to coke quench cars of the type having a slanted bottom and discharge opening in one wall and also of the type having a tilting floor discharge.
In the quenching of incandescent coke, quench cars are designed to avoid accumulation of water in the coke container or basket. A problem with the prior art coke quenching is that the car is designed so that the quench water drains off rapidly and therefore quenches unevenly because coke is not distributed at a uniform depth throughout the car. Also, varying amounts of moisture are introduced to the coke because the surface coke layers receive more exposure to water than the middle and lower coke layers more exposure to water than the middle and lower coke in the car. Moisture content also varies from quench to quench because of the non-uniform depth of the coke. Uneven quenching and variable moisture content of the coke can lead to variable coke properties which can cause problems in later operations such as blast furnace refining operations where coke is fed to the furnace at an assumed moisture content.
Up to the present, fully submerging of coke in water for quenching has required extensive new and different auxiliary equipment requiring major modification to the original system, all of which is expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a coke quench car which can fully submerge the coke to quench it uniformly and to provide coke with a relatively constant moisture content from quench to quench, which car can selectively drain the water and coke at different stations. There is a need for such a quench car which can be supplied with relatively inexpensive modifications of existing equipment.